


The Soul the Devil Desires fanart!

by RavenCarver



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Fic, My First Fanart, The Soul the Devil Desires fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCarver/pseuds/RavenCarver
Summary: Exactly as it says on the tin. Enjoy~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Soul the Devil Desires fanart!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirlyDJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlyDJ/gifts).



> So, like, I was bored, then The Soul the Devil Desires updated, and then boom! I got inspired! I tried to make her look like what she's supposed to look like, but as you can see, I decided to not draw her arms in any interesting positions because I suck at arms (and hands for that matter) and have no desire to torment myself over them. I didn't draw in her guns mostly because the description in the fanfic amounts to "massive black and white guns" and I have no idea what the author actually wants so... *shrugs*
> 
> Here's a link to the fic :) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670160?view_full_work=true

EDIT 19/10/20: I, uh, edited the previous image since I noticed a whole lot of things I wasn't happy with. Hopefully, this drawing's better... 


End file.
